Would You Rather - Girls of Hogwarts Style
by omgitsSuzy
Summary: What will you find out about what the girls have been up to? Hhhhmmmmm?
1. Chapter 1

Would You Rather

Chapter 1

"Okay Ginny, your turn."

"Okay, hit me!"

"Would you rather eat a hippogriff- feathers and all - or make out with a dementor?"

"Ummmm. I'd choose to make out with a dementor."

"Why?" Was the response from all the girls from the four houses.

"Easy. If I ate a hippogriff I would barf up everything. Therefore forfeiting the 'would you rather'. But if I made out with a dementor I would most likely die in the process; rendering the 'would you rather' pointless after about 10–20 seconds."

Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Lavender Brown, and the Patil twins all looked at the red-head in amazement. All wondering if her reasons were justifiable and wondering if they would choose the same thing.

"Ummm, Luna your turn. Would you rather…. Oh I got one! Would you rather give Voldemort a blow job or give Dumbledore a blow job?"

"Voldemort."

"What?" All the girls screamed together.

"Well it would be a new experience, and he is less than half of Dumbledore's age. Besides Dumbledore and I have already had something so it wouldn't be different than before." Luna said dreamily.

A resound chorus, of 'what?' and 'I beg your pardon, but did you just say that you and Dumbledore have had sex?', filled the room.

"Yep, and he was actually pretty good. I just had to lie there and he did all the work."

"Okay Luna, so long as you don't consider it child abuse and/or rape!"

"I was fine with it Lavender. It's okay! Okay next. Pansy would you rather confess a secret love for Harry or for Theo Nott?"

"Harry!"

A collection, of 'Awwww, Pansy likes Harry!', spread through the room like wild fire.

'It isn't a big deal guys! Besides Harry and I are already dating! So it's not a big deal!"

"Really! You guys are already dating? And you never told us! I'm ashamed Pansy!" Started Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

"Oh don't start you two. I gotta go. Bye!"

"Where are you going Pansy?" said Hermione, in one of her questioning moods.

"To Harry, where else would she be going to Now?" said the fiery redheaded Weasley, Ginny.

"Touché . You are so true. I am going to see Harry." Said Pansy in a rush.

"Well that's one confession down. Anyone else got one. Ginny you go first." Said Luna in her airy, wondering voice.

"Why me first, I say Daphne or Astoria or even you Luna go first."

Daphne who looked like she knew something no one else did and that she was going to burst if she didn't share the gossip with someone else.

"Care to share, Daphne?"

"I think Hermione should go first with revealing secrets. I think she has something to tell us."

"No. I think Ginny should go first."

Finally Ginny gave in with a sigh.

What do you think Ginny's secret is? If people guess and someone gets it right or extremely close to the secret they will get to have an input on later chapters, and of course …. Virtual cookies! Yummmm! ~omgitsSuzy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Fine. Blaise and I have been dating… since my 5th year"

Daphne looked startled.

"Blaise and I started dating in our 6th year, which would have been your 5th year. So why did he date me when he was dating you?"

"We decided to keep it a secret because our houses really didn't get along very well at the time. And don't you agree that if we announced it when we did everyone from Slytherin, Gryffindor, and maybe even Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff would have shunned and despised us." Said Ginny, with a blush rising to her cheeks from her embarrassment about her and Blaise's situation.

Astoria thought through this carefully. Seeing the way Ginny was blushing immensely she continued looking around the circle, stopping at Hermione wondering why she was blushing just as much as Ginny. Astoria being Astoria had to find out why. She and Hermione became good friends after the war. They had nothing in common they just got along and something clicked and now they are good friends.

"Hermione, do YOU have something to share with us?"

"No! And why would you care if I did have a secret anyway. Spread it around for gossip?" She said only half jokingly.

"You know I've been an open book since the war ended."

"I think everyone knows that Mione. It's just that lately you've been acting very strangely about certain topics." Pavarti said thinking exactly what Astoria was thinking.

"Of course everyone knows that I'm an open book, so isn't it obvious that I'm not hiding anything." Said Hermione, a bit too quickly for Astoria and Pavarti's tastes.

"Hermione, as friends… … … … tell us the truth."

"Okay, fine! I give up you guys win." Exclaimed Hermione with an exasperated sigh and look combination. She looked at the seven girls in the RoR with her, they all looked at her with curiosity.

"Could you girls excuse me for just a few minutes?"

"To go where exactly?" said Padma for the other girls in the room.

"FYI, I'm actually going to get something that is very important to what you want to know." Said Hermione frustratingly.

She, at this moment was having a mental debate on whether she should come back when she leaves. 'Well if I don't come back they are going to pester me until I tell them. Or I could bring him back with me, and shock them with who he is. I wonder…'

Just at that moment all the girls, minus Hermione, looked at each other and nodded, then all screamed "GO!" at her.

That was the last thing she heard before they slammed the door on her.

The remaining girls (A/N to recap are Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Padma and Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.) were discussing what they thought she was hiding as a major secret. After they discussed the possibilities that, were in descending order of possibility (A/N in their minds) were: she's a pureblood and she's bringing in her family. She's not really Hermione Granger, but Dumbledore in disguise, she slept with someone who got her pregnant but doesn't know who the father is; or that she was dating someone.

The Greengrass sisters and Ginny thought she was a pureblood, Lavender and Padma thought she was Dumbledore. Pavarti thought she was pregnant; and Luna thought that she was dating someone. They all knew that they were being unfair on Hermione thinking that she wasn't dating someone, but they all knew that Hermione didn't date. Ever. As in never in the world would she even be considering a family with all the plans she has for her future in her head. They all thought those dreams were in the way of her having a family.

What they didn't know was that Luna had seer blood and that she saw Hermione dating somebody, though she couldn't see who she knew it wasn't the redheaded Weasley that broke her heart.

Well… What did you think? I need to know! Give me Answers, PLEASE! Cookies for anyone who does (virtual, of course :( not real cookies) Who do you think is dating who? Who is Luna, the Greengrass', and Patil twins are dating?~ omgitsSuzy


	3. HELP ME FIND A STORY

Hello people of Fanfiction! I know that it has been a really long time since I have been on and updating, but there are really good reasons. Like the fact that I was at a hospital for a good amount of the year and was not allowed a computer; and stuff like that. What I'm here today is to ask that if you guys know what story I'm talking about. Here is what I remember:

I remember that Voldemort had won the war and everyone is dead except for Hermione and Luna. And they go back using a time turner or spell and they go back to the marauder era and they fall in love with Remus and Sirius. Also Hermione's eyes turn a blood red because she was thinking about their blood when they were taken back in time and Luna's hair turned a pure white because she was thinking about ?

That's all I really remember, but please, if you know where I can find this story. Or if you know what it's called, I would be really grateful. I have been searching for the past few days on the search section and harry potter section of the website and cannot find it. I think I'm looking in the wrong spot, but I cannot seem to find it, no matter where I look.

PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT! I will be extremely grateful!


End file.
